


Barren Feelings and Dust for Crow

by Ina_gu (CrotchkickingMuffinsRRoamingtheStreets)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Jonathan Crane, Breathplay, Drugged Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Mental Institutions, Name-Calling, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Somnophilia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrotchkickingMuffinsRRoamingtheStreets/pseuds/Ina_gu
Summary: 标题为歌词。拖到现在我已经无所畏惧了。——预警： 强迫性行为；药物使用；束缚；窒息；人格侮辱；迷奸/睡奸；虐待；路人角色涉及。请自行斟酌后再决定是否阅读
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Barren Feelings and Dust for Crow

**Author's Note:**

> 标题为歌词。
> 
> 拖到现在我已经无所畏惧了。
> 
> ——预警： 强迫性行为；药物使用；束缚；窒息；人格侮辱；迷奸/睡奸；虐待；路人角色涉及。  
> 请自行斟酌后再决定是否阅读

他是被上一任院长分配到此处的。

与其它任何一所病院机构无异，阿卡姆根据病患症状等级划分为众多区域。关入此翼的囚犯对他人相对构不成物理上的威胁，其中不乏某些需要额外看护的案例。与他们沟通需要不厌其烦地重复同样的问题，当然，这并不妨碍有些品性恶劣的护工享受以此建立权威的过程。

他推着车，将沾满秽物的被单和旧衣物送往地下那台大得夸张的废物处理机，这堆磨损严重的布料像是由人体排泄物描绘的，通往炼狱的地图。他享受了几分钟机械运行时枯燥而刺耳的声响，拖着步子折回他需要度过又一个夜晚的区域。

金属锁闩在他背后划上，发出拖长的提示音。穿过冗长走廊，两侧的窸窸窣窣被他的大脑充作无害的背景音。此处独有的冷寂是无法瞒骗任何活物的假象，时不时会有异响将其撕破：振振有辞的演讲、渎神的谩骂或哀求、含糊不清的呻吟，大部分针对不明受众，偶尔囚犯之间会彼此煽动。若实在有人为他们紧绷的神经雪上加霜，职工不会吝啬于借用镇静药剂和其他更加极端的手段。幸运的是，唯一的恒定便是他们总能指望因“电路接触不良”而故障的监控系统。这个鬼地方，连张报修单都出不去。

他用坠在裤腰的磁卡扫开一间刚被占据的囚室。进去后，他先是装模作样地四处张望，踏出几步，又停顿几秒。蜷曲在防护软包覆盖的角落中，是具瘦弱、被拘束衣严密包裹的身躯。他蹲下身，托起那人的下巴。本应打理得一丝不苟的棕发随意地垂在眼前，发尾凌乱地翘起，底下的蓝眼从浓密的睫毛间露出下半边。

警方通缉使用的是对方任职档案里的照片。西装革履的精英，等光鲜亮丽的外壳像死皮一样褪去，内核一致的事物反倒遭受驱逐。

对方大腿上缠了几条软皮质的束带，他熟稔地解开铜色的搭扣，撩开拘束衣的下摆。里面除去病院提供的内裤，其余什么都没留。从侧膝到腿根，他的掌心游走于微凉的肌肤上，贴身的单薄布料稍一用力便遭撕毁，他将其弃向一旁的角落，掰开眼前向内并拢的大腿。目前为止的触碰只换来类似醉酒者昏睡时的轻哼。被过量的镇定剂和残余毒气搅乱的大脑让克莱恩医生（这个称呼已不再适用）根本感知不到他，或者说，即便感知到，也没有给予实质反馈的能力。

他解开裤腰站直，先用了上面那张曾当着众人面斥责过他的无能的嘴。他得承认，在无数堵上司嘴的臆想当中，这个特定的方式总是盘踞在脑中——尤其是当他在杂物堆积的公寓里，耳伴电视里的噪音，骂骂咧咧地自慰时。他用双手摁住克莱恩的后脑，几天未洗净的阴茎在湿热的口腔里抽送。那张嘴。那张见鬼的、遣词充溢着优越感的嘴。他嘀咕着，将狰狞的阴茎顶进喉咙深处恶意停留，迫出些诡异的声响。横冲直撞激起的呕吐反射令内壁的软肉反复绞紧他的冠部，让他忍不住仰首叹息。谁又在意泄欲与泄愤的区别。

没用多久，他便完事了。这没什么好丢脸的。他连续几日忙于看护那位拒绝饮食的怀特曼先生。灌流食、呕吐、灌流食、擦洗；口腔、鼻腔，人的身体拥有那么多孔穴，总有途径，不是么？好吧，这有些偏题了，总之，他已经许久没有正经疏解过。黏糊糊的性器抽走后，克莱恩的下颚依然耷开着，经唾液和胃酸稀释的乳白稠液从嘴角和舌尖淌下，落上拘束服的前襟。

他把玩起眼前男人软在腿间的性器。克莱恩的表情没有太大起伏，伴随他手头的抚慰，原本没有什么血色的脸颊泛起一层微弱、近乎难以察觉的红晕。那淡红的性器在他汗湿的掌心间搏动。他用大拇指在顶部的孔眼上挤弄，搓揉。直到克莱恩的身体警觉地绷紧他才停下反覆的戏玩，中指跟食指沾了点前液，捅进柔软的穴口。死气沉沉的五官终究显现出情绪，那双眼睛微微睁大，视线却依旧木楞地投向斜下方的位置。他两根手指并用，亵玩起旧上司湿热的小穴，四处钻挖。他意识到眼前的男人对于此类性事并非没有经验，或许他费点力能直接用手指将对方操射。但他决定放缓节奏，夜晚的时间足够充裕。再说了，他宁愿待到对方神志清醒时做那种事。

意识混沌让眼前人的反应出乎意料的坦诚。克莱恩在他的亵弄下颤抖着叉开腿，腰一下下地弹起，脚后跟来回蹭着地面，嘴间泄出微弱的哀吟，表情甚至称得上无助。被过往怨愤裹挟，他忍不住骂了几句。他和其他几个护工曾私下针对这位上司开过淫秽的玩笑，毕竟相较于居高临下地发号施令或面无表情地念叨无趣的专业术语，男人那两瓣唇显然更适合裹在别人的老二上。

他卡住身前人的窄腰，向自己的方向拖拽，杂乱的耻毛遭股间柔嫩的软肉挤压，阴茎借势卡进臀缝。他破开那圈紧缩的肌肉，径直捣入内部。前心理医师被未经收敛的力道顶得撞上身后的墙面，眉头紧蹙。因厚实龟头对干涩窄穴生硬的抻拉，小个头的男人挣着腰身，发出破碎的哼鸣，显然想摆脱压在身上的重量。他扣紧对方足弓的手向下滑至膝窝，向两侧扽，让不安分的男人无处可躲。

他抬头想借对方漂亮的脸蛋助兴，却发觉那对阴郁的蓝眸正纹丝不动地注视他。他本能地默念脏话，在这里工作的倒霉鬼们，没有哪个想成为这眼神的接收方。一时之间，他出于惯性不敢妄动。塞进一半的阴茎保持着撑开肉穴的架势，只是，收至半道的力无法阻止他的柱身往紧致的肠道里陷进几寸。困于窘境中，男人的凝视被扰乱，转而用上齿咬紧红肿的唇，将将锁住变调的呜咽。

他耻笑自己上一秒的顾虑，干脆单手钳住克莱恩的脖颈，下体顺从肠肉的包裹压向最深处。一滴汗珠自克莱恩的额角滑落，那张面容下的肌肉正因为他的侵犯微妙地抽动。

他开始徐缓动作。

“你甚至不记得我的名字，”回想起职员间的闲话，他继续道，“…不过你并不在乎进到你体内的人是谁，不是吗？”

从拘束衣领口露出的那截白颈与他的手腕一般粗。他在脆弱的皮肤上施力，向内挤压，登时感受到娇嫩的肠肉对他激昂的阴茎死缠不放。像企图从濒死的虫子那里得到反应的小鬼头，他重复这样的动作，直到年轻的医生双眼充血、瞳孔失焦、红舌从唇间顶出，才彻底松懈力道。

身前人咳喘着，剧烈地颤栗，低垂的脑袋倒向他，在快要倚上他肩头时仰起。微卷的棕发蹭过他的下巴，像小动物般湿软的舌轻柔地舔过他的嘴角，与此同时，顶在他下腹的那根性器漏出大量的淫水。回顾对方每一个轻蔑的眼神，每句经礼节修饰过刻薄的嘲弄，他从面前狼狈的面容中读出了前所未见的生机。

“上帝啊，你他妈确实是个称职的疯婊子。”

两人的嘴边挂着相似的弧度。

湿腻的水声自下体结合处规律地响起。克莱恩跨坐在他的身上，随着下方的摆动绵软地晃着腰身。男人没有办法自行稳住上身，被他把着腰摆布，神情中的凌厉早被撞得游移不定，生理性泪液映出的光点随着动作摇曳，像冷色的焰心，躁动、渴望将所及之处吞噬。这对眼瞳的主人钟情于余烬飘散的炼狱景象。他毫不怀疑对方会像掸掉袖口的灰尘一般轻巧地施予他精神折磨，将他用作“科学的牺牲品”——根据克莱恩医生在法庭证词中的说法。这个念头使他兴致盎然。他调整戳刺的角度，快速地磨蹭对方的前列腺。

克莱恩的双臂在紧缚的布料下乱动。躯体无法自拔地痉挛，连发梢也在哆嗦，粉红的性器随着剧烈的冲撞甩溅出更多半透明的前液。他将克莱恩半提起，性器退出后起身压住对方。两条光裸的腿被他架上肩头，他利用体重优势将下方足比他小了两圈的身躯折成对半，将阴茎送进深处，恶狠狠地挺胯，顶出一声声尖细的呻吟。他无需顾及身下人的承受能力，一味往湿软的肠内钻，通过刺激痛觉让身下人的内壁用力吸附他的性器。如今，失势的医生充其量是件拥有人体温度的工具。

他埋首于克莱恩的颈窝，头顶断断续续的吟喘里混进蹂碎的片语，是讥讽、是指令、还是哀求，他没有仔细听。对方广袤的词汇量因他的操弄全然废弃，只剩下淫荡而迷乱的哭喊，听得他浑身的血液奔涌至契在对方体内的肉茎。他发出怒吼，随即把自己的种悉数灌进温暖的直肠内。

两人在倦意袭卷的尾声中交换着喘息，他拔出疲软的性器，挥掌拍在遍布指痕的臀肉上，只当在打赏一个尽完职责的脱衣舞女。起身后，他用那两瓣肉唇抹净阴茎上的污浊。

乔纳森·克莱恩博士，阿卡姆曾经德高望重的年轻院长，神色恍惚地大敞着腿，半阖的蓝眼跟随着他，嘴里泄出幼兽一般的泣音；周身肌肉的痉挛还在小幅持续，肠道内的精液自撑开的穴口小股地喷涌。

他迎着地上人的视线，将胯间的东西塞回裤裆。克莱恩的拘束衣上半身还固定完好，下体全然袒露，宽松的下摆和几条绑带在地上散开。像只已被剖开一半，袒露着筋肉，羸弱的胸腔却仍在固执起伏的鸟雀。掩藏证据的念头被他抛至脑后，反正，他断定自己不会是今晚唯一的拜访者，便咂咂嘴，背过身准备离开。

“… _科蒂斯_ …”

他停住。

“ _道格·科蒂斯…_

_职员编号00116…出生日期…_

_72年9月3日…1051克林顿大道…203室…_ ”

囚室外响起一声扭曲的尖笑，紧随其后，是嗓音粗砺、嘶声力竭的哀嚎。骤然间，感官的负荷以足够造成生理疼痛的程度碾压他的神经。他没有回首的意图，也无需这么做，他将面对的景象，一切微小的细节早已凿入眼球之中。

脖颈与大腿内侧的淤青；布满泪痕的脸颊；  
还有无论如何也抹不掉的笑意。

-终-


End file.
